heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Super Friends villains
The following is an overview of the various villains be featured in the long running Super Friends franchise. Legion of Doom The Legion of Doom is a fictional group of supervillains led by Lex Luthor that appeared in Challenge of the Super Friends, an animated series that starred superheroes from DC Comics. In each episode they appeared in, the Legion of Doom would enact various plots against the Super Friends, only to be met with defeat by the end of the story. Often, however, they would escape capture through a last-minute escape plan. The Hall of Doom was often positioned in a swamp outside Gotham City. It resembled Darth Vader's helmet. It could fly and be remote-controlled, and travel through time and another dimensions. The Legion of Doom often used it to escape, for example rays from it could teleport the Legion. The group would return infrequently, notably in the Challenge of the Super Friends inspired Legends of the Superheroes. Bizarro Bizarro appears in the Animated Television series Challenge of the Super Friends (1978) voiced by Bill Calloway; Super Friends (1980–1982) and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985–1986) voiced by Danny Dark. Bizarro World Bizarro World makes its first television appearance in Super Friends in the episodes "The Revenge of Bizarro" from 1980 and "Bizarowurld" from 1981. Bizarro World also appeared in the episode "The Bizarro Super Powers Team" from The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. Bizarro World is populated by countless imperfect duplicates of Supermen and Lois Lane, led by Bizarro #1. Black Manta Manta appeared on The All-New Super Friends Hour, where he was referred to simply as "Manta" and his suit color was now olive brown. Black Manta also became a part of the Legion of Doom in Challenge of the Super Friends, where he was voiced by Ted Cassidy. Brainiac Ted Cassidy voices Brainiac in Challenge of the SuperFriends, and Stanley Ralph Ross in Super Friends including Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. Captain Cold On the ABC animated series Challenge of the Super Friends, Captain Cold is one of two Flash villains (along with Grodd) that appear as members of Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom. Dick Ryal and Michael Bell provide the voice of Captain Cold in different episodes. Cheetah The Priscilla Rich version of Cheetah appears in Challenge of the Super Friends and was played by Marlene Aragon vocally. She would appear earlier in the Super Friends comic as part of the Super Foes. Giganta Giganta appears in Super Friends voiced by Ruth Forman. She appears as a powerful member of the Legion of Doom. In the TV series, she has the ability to grow to giant size (with accompanying superhuman strength) simply by willing it (at the time, she did not yet possess this ability in the comics). She typically dresses in a leopard skin two-piece loincloth (presumably treating them so that they grow with her when she uses her powers to achieve her gigantic stature), wears large, bangle-like bracelets and anklets, and she is always barefoot (like her original appearances). Her muscular body is a side effect of her powers. In the episode "History of Doom," it was revealed that Giganta was a normal woman who was horseriding when she witnessed Apache Chief using magic dust. The latter used it to grow larger so he could fight off a grizzly bear. Giganta stole the dust and used it on herself, gaining the ability to transform into a powerful, giantess. The dust not only gave the two size changing powers, but influences personality as well. Because Apache Chief was brave when using it he became one hundred times more brave. Because Giganta had evil thoughts, it made her more evil. Giganta later appeared in the ''Super Friends'' short episodes "Two Gleeks are Deadlier Than One" and "Revenge of Doom" again voiced by Ruth Forman. In "Two Gleeks are Deadlier Than One," she and Gorilla Grodd capture Gleek and make an evil clone of him. In "Revenge of Doom," she was present when the Legion of Doom got back together but had no dialogue. Giganta teams with Grodd again to turn the residents of Gorilla City into humans and against the Super Friends in Super Friends #30 (March 1980). Gorilla Grodd On the ABC animated series Challenge of the Super Friends, Gorilla Grodd is one of two Flash villains (along with Captain Cold) that appear as members of Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom. In one episode, Grodd hatches a plot to take control of Gorilla City and use its citizens to conquer the world. He later appeared in the ''Super Friends'' short episodes "Revenge of Doom", and "Two Gleeks Are Deadlier Than One". Grodd teams with Giganta to turn the residents of Gorilla City into humans and against the Super Friends in Super Friends #30 (March 1980). It should be noted that this version of Grodd, though highly intelligent, never displays telepathic abilities. He was played by Stanley Ralph Ross. Solomon Grundy Solomon Grundy appears in the 1970s animated series Challenge of the Super Friends as a member of Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom, voiced by Jimmy Weldon. In this cartoon series, Grundy speaks broken English with a southern accent. This version of the character was later used in a promotional spot for Cartoon Network, with Solomon Grundy declaring that "Solomon Grundy want pants too!" in response to Brainiac's request for pants. This incarnation of Grundy is arguably one of the more "intelligent" versions of the character, as he is able to carry on a conversation and devise plans of his own. Lex Luthor Luthor was a recurring villain in Hanna-Barbera's Super Friends franchise that ran from the mid-1970s to the mid-1980s. He was voiced by Stan Jones. Of all the comic book villains to appear in the show, Lex Luthor appears in the most episodes, more than any other villain. * He makes his Super Friends debut in Challenge of the Super Friends. Luthor, was head of the Legion of Doom, a coalition of villains who plotted the downfall of the titular heroes.Seanbaby's Super Friends Page - Lex Luthor. Retrieved on 2007-7-20. Luthor appeared a little slimmer than in his previous animated appearance and sported his pre-''Crisis'' purple jumpsuit. In the episode History Of Doom depicts a portion of Lex Luthor's origin from Adventure Comics #271. * In the series The World's Greatest Super Friends season the second episode 'Lex Luthor Strikes Back' features Luthor escaping from jail and challenging the Super Friends. * He also appears in the series Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show season, in the opening and the episodes No Honor Among Super Thieves -in which acquires his power suit from the comics of then-, Case of the Shrinking Super Friends and The Mask of Mystery. * In the series The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians season, briefly appears at the beginning of the episode The Seeds of Doom. Doctor Natas The episode "Superfriends: Rest In Peace" makes a reference to a former unseen member of the Legion, the only time such a reference has been made. This was Doctor Natas (Satan spelled backwards), the inventor of the Noxium crystal that had the power to destroy all of the Super Friends. The Super Friends knew of this crystal and tricked the Legion into thinking that it had killed all of them (using android doubles of the Super Friends). They anticipated that the Legion would throw away the crystal when they no longer needed it. The crystal was retrieved by the Super Friends and launched into deep space. Natas' fate is unknown, and the Legion apparently was unable to recreate the crystal. Riddler The Riddler teamed with fellow villain Skyrocket in Super Friends #4 (April 1977). He went on to appear in Hanna-Barbera's Challenge of the Super Friends as a member of the Legion of Doom. He was voiced by Michael Bell. He made his only solo appearance in a Super Friends short episode, "Around The World In 80 Riddles." Scarecrow The Scarecrow appears in the 1978 Challenge of the Super Friends. He appears as a member of Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom voiced by Don Messick. In Super Friends #32 (May 1980), Scarecrow returns to induce phobias in the Super Friends such that they can no longer operate as crimefighters. The Scarecrow would later appear in the Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians episode "The Fear" voiced by Andre Stojka. Sinestro Sinestro has been prominently featured in Challenge of the Super Friends (where he was part of the "Legion of Doom") voiced by Vic Perrin for the first three episodes and from then on by Don Messick. Toyman The Toyman is a recurring villain on the Challenge of the Super Friends television cartoon voiced by Frank Welker. He appears as one of the members of Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom. The Toyman in the Super Friends series bears the likness of Jack Nimball (as he is named in the comics). This version of the Toyman often dresses like a jester and wears a domino mask. New Gods of Apokolips In the mid-1980s, Darkseid, Kalibak, Desaad, and the planet Apokolips were featured in the final two incarnations of the Super Friends animated series, entitled Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. New Genesis and its residents did not appear, and were not mentioned. Darkseid Darkseid appears in the Cartoons, Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) voiced by Frank Welker. Boom tube Outside of the comic books, Boom tubes have been seen on a number of occasions. They are first seen in the last two season of the Super Friends animated series, Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians on a number of occasions. Here, they are referred to as "Star Gates," and they are used by the natives of Apokolips. New Genesis was never shown or mentioned. Desaad Desaad appeared in two of the 1980s incarnations of the Super Friends animated series: Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, and was voiced by Rene Auberjonois. Kalibak Kalibak appeared in the last two incarnations of the original animated series, Super Friends, as his first televised appearance where he and Darkseid were voiced by Frank Welker. His appearance was not as brutish a later TV incarnations, more like the original Jack Kirby design for the character. He was almost always depicted as boastful, dull-witted and ineffectual against the heroes. Parademons On the final season (1985–86) of the Super Friends, when Darkseid became a recurring villain, the parademons followed - although the use of the word "demon" on television was often protested by parents' groups. Thus Darkseid's minions were always referred to as "para-drones" on that show. Their vocalizations are provided by Frank Welker. Super Foes A villainous analogy to the Super Friends featuring major enemies to each of the heroic group's members. The villains would also adopt the Justice League's concept of training young heroes by adding youthful counterparts to themselves. Introduced in the first two issues of the Super Friends (1976) comic. Cheetah Wonder Woman's feline nemesis who would go on to join the Legion of Doom. Cheetah took on Kitten as her younger trainee. Human Flying Fish One of Aquaman's major enemies, the Human Flying Fish was Vic Bragg, a human physically altered to breath underwater and survive the depths of the ocean while employing a suit which additionally provided flight through the air. His protege was Sardine. Penguin A criminal mastermind and major foe to Batman, the Penguin employed a cache of trick umbrellas in his crimes. He adopted Chick as his youthful apprentice. Penguin went on to appear in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, where he gains Superman's superpowers by accident when Felix Faust tries to get them for himself. Ironically, Batman is not featured in the episode. This version of the Penguin was voiced by Andre Stojka. Penguin was intended to be part of the League of Evil in Battle of the Superheroes but he was licensed to Filmation and left out of what would become Challenge of the Super Friends. Poison Ivy Brilliant scientist in botany, Pamela Isley turned to crime as Poison Ivy and fought Batman. Her junior partner was Honeysuckle. Ivy was intended to be part of the League of Evil in Battle of the Superheroes but she was licensed to Filmation and left out of what would become Challenge of the Super Friends. Toyman Superman's enemy in the group, Winslow Schott would be the Super Foes' Toyman while later his successor Jack Nimball joined the Legion of Doom. Schott's trainee was Toyboy. Schott returned to face the Super Friends with his gang in Super Friends #41 (February 1981). Other villains from DC Comics Bizarra An earlier animated version of Bizarra was shown in an episode of the 1985 television series The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians titled "The Bizarro Super Powers Team". In the episode, Bizarro decides that his world of Bizarros needs more heroes than just Bizarro Supermen. He takes a duplicator ray to Earth and makes Bizarro duplicates of Wonder Woman, Firestorm and Cyborg. Planning on taking them back to protect Bizarro World, Mister Mxyzptlk convinces Bizarro to train his new friends on Earth, which causes havoc for the real Super Friends. In the episode, Bizarra is called Bizarro Wonder Woman and is voiced by actress B. J. Ward, who also voiced Wonder Woman. Chronos When Chronos distorts time in Gotham City, it's up to the Super Friends to stop him. Appears in Super Friends #22 (July 1979). The Conqueror Capturing Kanjar Ro, Queen Bee, Sinestro, Hector Hammond, Time Trapper, and World Beater, the Conqueror gains the power to defeat any foe. First appearance in Super Friends #45 (June 1981). Joe Chill In the The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians episode "The Fear," a flashback depicts Thomas and Martha Wayne being mugged by someone who might be Joe Chill. This flashback is induced by the Scarecrow. When his father tries to fight him, a young Bruce says "No Dad, he's got a..." and lightning is shown in the sky as his parents are shot. This episode represents the first time that Batman's origin is portrayed on television. He is voiced by Michael Rye) Crime Syndicate of America The World's Greatest Super Friends episode "Universe of Evil" features Superman encountering evil versions of the rest of the team from an alternate universe, called the "Super Enemies" (he temporarily swapped places with his own evil counterpart, who wrought havoc and almost defeated the rest of the Super Friends until they swapped back just in time) when trying to stop Mount Vesuvius from erupting (which their Superman was causing). This universe's version of the Hall of Justice is called the Hall of Evil, and a demonic-looking face is on the outside of the building. The Super Enemies themselves appear almost identical to the Super Friends, although their version of Aquaman has an eyepatch, Batman's costume is red rather than blue, and Robin has a moustache. Felix Faust Felix Faust attends a Halloween masquerade transforming wealthy guests into the monsters they're in costume as (Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, Etrigan the Demon, Man-Bat, and Swamp Thing) in order to get their gems in Super Friends #28 (January 1980). In an episode of The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, Felix Faust (voiced by Peter Cullen) was in a prison with the Penguin. Faust was about to cast a spell to escape by transferring Superman's powers into himself, but Penguin seized the opportunity, stole the Superman powers, and broke out easily, leaving Faust behind. Faust later stripped Penguin of Superman's powers, and gained them himself after he had his spirits apprehend Penguin. He also proved vulnerable to Kryptonite when Firestorm changed his headwear into it. Wonder Woman used her lasso to force Felix Faust into relinquishing Superman's powers. The two were again jailed in the same cell, much to the dismay of both. Gentleman Ghost Gentleman Ghost appears in the All-New Super Friends Hour episode titled "Ghost", where a man casts a spell to bring Gentleman Ghost to the living so that he can take revenge on Superman and Wonder Woman for imprisoning his spirit. He uses his powers to turn U.N. representatives into ghosts and later turns Superman and Wonder Woman into ghosts. The curse is eventually broken, after which the Super Friends used the mystical Rods of Merlin to send Gentleman Ghost back to his grave, never to return. He is referred to only as "Gentleman Jim Craddock" in the episode, not as "Gentleman Ghost." He was voiced by (Alan Oppenheimer) Grax Rival to Brainiac and enemy of Superman, Grax plants twelve bombs across Earth. The Wonder Twins come to Earth to warn the Super Friends which prompts the group to team with the Global Guardians to find and defuse the bombs in Super Friends #7-9. He returns in issue 38 empowering gangsters with intangibility. Green Thumb In Super Friends #42 (March 1981), Fargo Keyes employs plants to battle the Super Friends as Green Thumb. Greenback Using money as his weapon, Greenback kidnaps Bruce Wayne for ransom. First appearance in Super Friends #5 (June 1977). Johnny Witts Johnny Witts and his gang of impersonators assume the guise of the Super Friends in order to uncover their secret identities. First appears in Super Friends #26 (November 1979). Joker The Joker makes an appearance in the final incarnation of Super Friends, The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, in the episode "The Wild Cards", which features a version of the Royal Flush Gang. The leader of the group, Ace, turns out to be a disguised Joker (voiced by Frank Welker). Batman determined the Joker's masquerade upon noticing that the Joker's house of cards was short of the Joker's namesake card. Kingslayer An assassin specializing in eliminating world leaders, Kingslayer is hired by the Overlord to kill global rulers in a bid to seize power. His sights become set on Solovar, Nuidis Vulko, Queen Astrid, Prince Ali, Princess Evalina, and Prince Mark. First appearance in Super Friends #11 (April–May 1978). Menagerie Man Employing white dwarf star technology, Menagerie Man sports a shrunken zoo of trained animals he can produce seemingly out of thin air. First appearance in Super Friends #6 (August 1977). Menthruy An alien that abducts Poseidonis in Super Friends #27 (December 1979). Mirror Master Mirror Master sends the Super Friends into different universes in Super Friends #23 (August 1979). He returns in an episode of Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show entitled "Reflections in Crime." In the episode, Mirror Master sets about trapping the Super Friends in this particular episode inside mirrors called the sixth dimension. The Super Friends managed to escape and trap Mirror Master in a House of Mirrors. Mr. Mxyzptlk Mr. Mxyzptlk appeared in the Super Friends animated series, voiced by Frank Welker. In that series, Mxyzptlk's name is pronounced as Miks-ill-plik (backwards, Kilp-ill-skim) and he takes to tormenting all the members of the team, even when Superman is absent. In one episode Mr. Kltpzyxm, a Bizarro Mxyzptlk is created, who promptly speeds off to turn Bizarro world into a beautiful planet like Earth, much to Bizarro's horror. Monocle Graeme the Monocle makes people see illusions to break down order in Super Friends #40 (January 1981). Overlord Sandor Fane poses as the Overlord and hires the Kingslayer to eliminate prominent leaders around Earth in order to seize power. Fane would later take control of the minds of the Elementals (Salamander, Gnome, Undine, and the Sylph) in order to destroy the Super Friends. Upon his defeat, his henchman Underling assumes his identity. This new Overlord returns to control the minds of the Super Friends into becoming tyrants. Later, this Overlord clones himself and hyper-evolves him to create Futurio. First appearance in Super Friends #11 (April–May 1978). Royal Flush Gang In The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, the Royal Flush Gang seen in the episode "The Wild Cards". They are a quartet of thieves recruited by the mysterious Ace (here not an android). Ace is revealed to not only be in league with Darkseid, but also to be the Joker in disguise, as deduced by Batman upon realizing that the Joker's house of cards was missing his namesake card. By the end of the episode, Ten, who feels in over her head, switches sides and the rest of the gang and Joker are captured. Shark A villain called Shark appears in the All-New Super Friends Hour episode "The Protector." It's uncertain which Shark it is, as his real name is never mentioned in the episode, but he most resembles the third Shark, but not very much. Skyrocket High-flying super-villain capable of emitting powerful sparks from his hands that teamed with Riddler. First appearance in Super Friends #4 (April 1977). Superiorman and Wondrous Woman Yeltu and Fegla of Exor come to Earth as body-doubles of Superman and Wonder Woman in Superiorman and Wondrous Woman, respectively. First appearance in Super Friends #21 (June 1979). Time Trapper Ty M. Master, the Time Trapper, sabotages Professor Carter Nichols' time machine casting the Wonder Twins through time in Super Friends #17 (February 1979). Warhead Rupert C. Hall, better known as a munitions thief named Warhead, is sought by the Super Friends and Plastic Man. First appearance in Super Friends #36 (September 1980). Weather Wizard Weather Wizard battles the Super Friends in Super Friends #37 (October 1980). World Beater Dr. Ihdrom creates the powerful android World Beater from the demise of over 100 super-villains including Spectrum, Anti-Man, Thunderhead, Powerhouse, The Traveler, The Apparition, Turncoat, Ultra-Light, Firelord, Sub-Zero, and Bombshell and pits his creation against Earth's heroes. First appearance in Super Friends #3 (February 1977). Yarq A criminal and his gang from Exor that come to Earth and steal the Super Friends memories in Super Friends #44 (May 1981). Zond and Zhanra Ancient Exorian criminals, Zond and Zhanra switch places with the Wonder Twins in Super Friends #24 (September 1979). Villains appearing not adapted from the comic books Count Dracula Count Dracula appears in an episode entitled "Attack of the Vampire." The episode was originally aired on October 14, 1978. In the episode, Dracula arises and tries to turn the whole world into vampires. The Super Friends battle Dracula, who transforms Superman and the Wonder Twins into vampires. Dracula uses intense beams from his eyes to transform his victims into vampires. Dr. Hiram Gulliver Using a micro-wave reducer, Dr. Gulliver shrinks the world's adults to reduce use of resources of the planet and to stand as a giant as the planet's ruler. Appears in the Super Friends episode "Gulliver’s Gigantic Goof" (1973). Dr. LaBond Stealing diamonds to power his Planet Splitter, LaBond plans to turn the planet Signus Uno into a second moon to provide more natural resources for Earth. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Planet Splitter" (1973). Dr. Pelagian Marine biologist Dr. Ansil Hillbrandt adopts the identity of Dr. Pelagian and terrorizes industrialists to topple pollution. Pelagian employs technology that allows him to speak with sea creatures and control the weather and sea. Appears in the Super Friends episode "Dr. Pelagian’s War" (1973). Dr. Rebos Seeking to eliminate the space program, Dr. Rebos builds robot duplicates of Wonder Dog and Superman for sabotage. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Androids" (1973). Dr. Thinkquick From the bitterly cold continent Glacia, Thinkquick uses a tugboat with a jet nozzle to shift the Gulf Stream to warm his homeland as weather is disrupted around the globe. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Weather Maker" (1973). Dr. Victor Frankenstein In an episode of Super Friends, the team battle Dr. Victor Frankenstein and two of his monsters, one with all of the powers of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman (drawing allusions to Amazo or Super Duper). Hank and Ben Scientists that employ a blue jet that emits a blue beam to destroy the world's gold, believing the material to be the root of all evil. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Ultra Beam" (1973). Holo and Zara Aliens trying to strip Earth of its silicon from its oceans to power their space vessel to return to their home planet. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Watermen" (1973). King Plasto Heisting raw plastic powder, King Plasto creates Frerp. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Fantastic Frerps" (1973). Kolbar Hailing from the scorching planet Solartararium, Kolbar sought another world for his people when Solartararium begins to cool due to pollution. Trying to heat the Earth for this purpose, the Super Friends stop him and clean Solartararium restoring its temperatures. Appears in the Super Friends episode "Too Hot To Handle" (1973). Noah Tall An evil genius that sought to capture the Balloon People of Balunia to uncover their powers of teleportation. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Balloon People" (1973). Orville Gump He appears in the episode "Lex Luthor Strikes Back" in World's Greatest Super Friends, talking with Luthor about his new plans against the team hero, in the same underground lair in the Metropolis subways of the said first Superman movie from 1978. He disguised himself as Jimmy Olsen at the beginning of the episode before revealing his true self.Latest posts of: Brian Krey Phantom Zone villains In the 1978 series Super Friends there is an episode entitled "Terror from the Phantom Zone" in which a comet's collision causes the Phantom Zone to release three Kryptonian villains Hul, Rom-Lok and Logar. The villains go on a crime spree and banish the Superfriends to the Phantom Zone but keep Superman on Earth...exposing him to red kryptonite which causes him to age quickly. The villains get great enjoyment showing off "old Superman" to the world...Superman then manages to figure out with help from the Justice League computer that blue kryptonite may reverse the aging process because blue kryptonite is harmful to backwards Bizarro and therefore should be helpful to Superman. Superman finds the blue kryptonite and is aged back to normal and then goes on his quest to rescue the other Super Friends from the Phantom Zone and ultimately send the three villains back into the Phantom Zone. This episode can be found on the DVD collection "Super Friends: Volume Two", which features 16 Super Friends cartoons from 1978. The Super Friends version of the Phantom Zone is described as, "Far beyond the boundaries of the Milky Way. In the uncharted void of deep space. An incredible 5th dimension of space and time, lies parallel to the universe that we know. This interesting interstellar warp which holds the most sinister and ruthless criminals in the galaxy is the infamous Phantom Zone." The molecular structure of any person exiled in the zone appears white and black. Batman's devices and the Wonder Twins' Exxor Powers are useless within the Phantom Zone. Zy-Kree A Phantom Zone villain named Zy-Kree, resembling the Superman II-version of General Zod, appears in the Super Friends episode, "The Evil From Krypton" in 1981. Power Pirate Anthro of the Traum, needing power for his planet, comes to Earth and masquerades as Sir Cedric Cedric of Scotland Yard to steal the power he needs. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Power Pirate" (1973). Professor Baffles Mr. Mergen is a chemist that sought to destroy currency so mankind can begin anew with a clean slate. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Baffles Puzzle" (1973). Raven A brilliant alien scientist that seeks revenge against Superman for imprisoning him. Appears in the Super Friends episode "The Menace Of The White Dwarf" (1973). Sinbad A human-looking space pirate who resembles a 16th century pirate captain, not the Middle Eastern Sinbad of lore, comes to Earth with his crew to steal various treasures, including gold beneath the ruins of Stonehenge. The weapons at his disposal include flying pirates ship that can turn invisible and hypnotic cannons that fire mind-control beams. Appears in the season 3, episode 4 "Sinbad and the Space Pirates". Doctor Fright A villain that uses a fear gas to paralyse his victims,turning them weak and frightened. Appears in the season 2, episode 4 named "Doctor Fright", where Superman and Wonderwoman stopped his plans. See also * List of Justice League enemies References ---- ---- Category:DC Comics characters in other media Villains Super Friends Villains Super Friends Category:Lists